Sleepover from Hell
by Some Random
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and its when Mokuba decides to have a sleepover party for his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Random: Oh, I don't own Yugi oh and about a half a dozen other things in this story. Also, this is my very first fan fic, so I'd just like to say that Bijoux had nothing to do with it, um, well, they may have given me the idea but the rest is all mine! Mine I tell you! Oh and Yami Yugi has his own separate body, to let you know, and is just called Yami.**

Sleepover from hell

Part one: The Guests arrive….

It was a normal day at the Kaiba mansion….until, (pauses) **he** came. Yes, the beer smelling, star fished haired midget that just appeared on his doorstep, jumping up and down waving his arm in the air. He vowed never to look out the window again, unless….um, that's for another story.

Yugi rang the doorbell at the front door of the Kaiba mansion, and rang….and rang….and rang…and rang….um, you get the picture. When he was about to press the doorbell for the 3,000,000,000th time, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Mokuba, wearing a pink frilly apron and matching oven mitts.

"Oh, goody, my first guest to my sleepover. Um, I have just baked some cookies so you can go and eat some of those while you wait for the other guest to arrive." He said, excitedly. Yugi, overjoyed at the prospect of Mokuba's homemade peanut butter, jelly and chocolate chip cookies, ran inside headed for the kitchen.

After closing the door, Mokuba ran into Kaiba, who looked down with disgust at his younger brother.

"Why did you invite that…thing into our house?" he snarled.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm having a sleepover." Said Mokuba, gesturing to the various paraphernalia hanging around the house. Signs that read, "Reserved for Mokuba's sleepover party, do not touch" labelled the various treats in the fridge and streamers and balloons hung randomly around the place.

"But I thought your birthday was last month. You had a pool party and the whole house ended up getting flooded. And you used the staircase as a slide, heading to the pool, which just so happened to be inside the house." said Kaiba, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Seriously Seto, you need to get out more. You're thinking of my before birthday party. This is my real birthday party, and it's a sleepover." Said Mokuba, putting another large batch of cookies into the oven.

Grunting, Kaiba heading to the living room, where the strange Gozaburo shaped object lay on the couch.

The TV was showing some Jerry Springer show, and the lounge room was littered with empty chip packets, chocolate bar wrappers etc. Turning to the TV, Kaiba found himself strangely drawn to it. No one saw him afterwards.

The next to arrive was Duke and Tristan. Racing through the door, they followed the smell of cookies and cakes to the kitchen to see Yugi stuffing his face full of the cookies. It wasn't long before they joined him.

Joey and Serenity were the third lot of guests to arrive. While Serenity headed for the Lounge room, Joey headed for the kitchen. Soon enough, he got into the pantry and was stuffing his face on the jar of icing sugar. Minutes later, when Tea and Yami arrived, Joey was dancing around in his underwear much to the disgust of Serenity. Mokuba was overjoyed to see his guests so happy.

**Some Random: Um, sorry that this chapter is so short. There'll be longer ones** **later on, I'm sure. Oh, and sorry if it's a bit disturbing, about the whole underwear thing. Anyway, please review, otherwise I'll set Bijoux on you! (shakes fist angrily) Yes, I have connections…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Random: Okay, time for Chapter two of Sleepover from Hell, the long awaited new chapter. Thanks to all of you that sent me reviews. I would have been a little quicker updating if it wasn't for some essay for English I had to research for. Anyway, I don't own Yugi oh or Jerry Springer for that matter, otherwise, well, that show would be a little more random. Also I'm making Bakura and Marik they're evil Yami selves for this fan fic. Oh, and also for those of you that wonder what happened to Kaiba, well, you're about to find out….**

Sleepover from Hell

Chapter 2: Some unwanted guests and Jerry Springer….

The sleepover was going smoothly, the guests were enjoying themselves, the food was ready and Seto was nowhere in sight. Mokuba was pleased nothing had gone wrong. But, he was about to get a nasty surprise.

Bakura and Marik, who just **happened** to be in the neighbourhood, were heading for the Kaiba mansion.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Bakura, seeing the shadow of Joey in the kitchen window.

"I'm sure it is. Here, it even says so in this invitation we stole, I mean, **borrowed** from Serenity. See, it says it right here. You are invited to Mokuba's first sleepover party. At the Kaiba mansion, from midday this Saturday to some time in the next week. God, can't you read!" replied Marik, hitting Bakura over the head.

"Yes, I can read. But you've been hogging the invitation so I haven't even got a look at it." Said Bakura, angry at the fact that Marik had hit him.

"Oh, just be quiet and let's get inside so we can have some fun." Marik rang the doorbell to the mansion and waited impatiently for someone to open the door.

"Yeah, fun." Said Bakura, giggling like a school girl. Marik hit him over the head again, just to get him to shut up.

Tristan could hear the doorbell ringing, and wondered who it could be while heading in the general direction of the door. After about five minutes trying to figure that out and enduring the constant doorbell ringing, he decided it must only be that someone had ordered pizza to be dropped off at the mansion. He was about to open the door, when it burst open and hit him square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Bakura and Marik walked through the door, stepping over the unconscious Tristan, and into the mansion. The moment the two of them walked into the kitchen, where at that moment Duke, Yugi, Yami and Joey were having a huge food fight, everyone that heard them, turned around to drop everything in their hands to look at them. Tea even abandoned her saucepan helmet, which she had been using to avoid her hair getting ruined by the food that was flying around in the kitchen. There was a clang as the saucepan dropped onto the ground, followed by an awkward silence.

"Um hi!" said Bakura, waving really weirdly.

"Stop that. You're making me look like an idiot." Marik said, hitting Bakura in the back and almost making him fall face first into some blob of something that vaguely resembled ice-cream and jelly.

"Hey, you weren't invited!" shouted Duke.

"Well, duh, of course we were. We even have an invitation!" said Bakura, smiling like an idiot and holding up the invite that Marik had previously been holding.

"That's my invitation! You stole that from me, you thief!" shouted Serenity, looking around for the nearest sharp thing to throw at Bakura.

"It wasn't my idea!" he complained, ducking to narrowly miss the knife that flew at his head. "Marik talked me into it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, **not** to do that?" snarled Marik.

"Um, one….two…three….six….thirty…." Bakura attempted to try and count exactly how many times, when Kaiba walked into the kitchen. He had heard the shouting and dragged himself away from the TV displaying Jerry Springer reruns to see what was going on.

More silence followed, until Kaiba pointed at Marik and said, "Hey, how's that you're standing with?"

"Um, Bakura. What are you blind or something Seto?" said Marik, dryly.

"You're cheating on me with that piece of trash! I thought we had something Marik! You told me you loved me. But oh no, you have to go and start cheating on me with that whore!" shouted Kaiba, spit flying all over Marik's face.

"Uh, Seto, I think you've been watching a bit too much Jerry Springer…" said Mokuba, before Kaiba turned to stare angrily at him.

"And you! You, you, little girl or boy or whatever you are! Why are you here! Oh my god! You had children with him!" Kaiba turned back to stare at Marik. "I can't deal with this! I'm stressed and…and…"

"And what?" said Joey, cluelessly.

"And…I'm pregnant!" shouted Kaiba.

Another long awkward silence followed, accompanied by a groan and a lounge chair squeaking as Gozaburo climbed off the couch to raid the fridge. The Jerry Springer show had ended and some news break thing was on, so he took that as an opportunity to see what goodies Mokuba had made for his party, also to possibly steal some of it.

"Whoa, okay. Um, Kaiba I think you **have** been watching too much Jerry Springer. You know, they're only reruns from previous shows every week…." Tea tried to explain to the ecstatic Kaiba, but he wouldn't listen.

"You leave me at home and expect me to clean the house **and **look after Bobby at the same time, while you're out with him, having a good time, when you could come home and be with your family!" shouted Kaiba, gesturing in Yugi's general direction.

"Hang on; I'm not Bobby…" he started to say, when Kaiba grabbed him and held him under his armpit.  
"See, he doesn't even know his own name, because you haven't been there for him! Well, I've got news for you mister. This isn't even your baby!" Kaiba was just rambling on now, occasionally pointing at himself, Marik, Bakura, Mokuba and Yugi.

"What are you going on about?" shouted Marik, waving his arms in the air. Yugi was starting to suffocate from the fumes coming from Kaiba's armpit.

He almost died, when Joey started chanting. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

Soon enough, everyone was chanting those words as Kaiba circled around Marik. "You're going to pay for the pain you caused me, enough pain to make me have an affair with him!" He pointed at Yami, who looked very confused about the whole thing.

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" he said, scratching his head. There was no reply.

"Take this you cheating scum!" shouted Kaiba and proceeded to tackle Marik to the ground. Marik started screaming as he started to chew his ear off. Gozaburo decided to stay in the kitchen, it was more entertaining out there than in the lounge room. He hadn't seen a good fight in ages.

**Some Random: Okay, so that was a little odd and involved a little bad language, well, if you call whore bad language. Anyway, you know the drill, review or I'll send my dog (Bijoux, no offence intended, though Bijoux did say to call her my idiot) to eat all your shoes. Chapter three will be coming to fan fiction as soon as I manage to squeeze in time to write it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Random: Okay peeps, it's time for Chapter three in the saga of Mokuba's sleepover! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, it makes me seem so popular! You know the drill, I don't own Yugi oh, Oprah, or the Royal Family (or the Queen's corgis) for that matter, who would want to? (No offence to Her Majesty intended) Hey, I wonder how she actually would react to some crazy people ringing her up at the palace…**

Sleepover from Hell

Chapter three: It's time for some prank calls!

In the end, Kaiba was dragged away from Marik and locked in the basement for his own good, and for the good of the sleepover. That's when Tristan, who had finally come to after being hit by the front door, decided that for some entertainment, they should start prank calling people. Everyone agreed, the party atmosphere had been rather dull until that little Kaiba episode, so they all proceeded to the lounge room and the phone.

Five minutes later, and no one had any idea of who to prank call first. Yugi had tried to remember his home phone number, back when Yami had suggested they prank call Solomon, but that idea soon died as Yugi was obviously having a heap of difficulty trying to remember his own home phone number. Soon enough, they were all sitting down watching television, ignoring the sound of Kaiba's loud complaints of being locked in the basement. That's when Serenity and Tea realised that they were almost missing Oprah. Snatching the remote out of her brother's hand, Serenity changed to channel ten to watch Oprah. The two girls sat there, giggling, sighing and crying at the TV, until it was time for caller time. Running to the phone, Duke dialled the number on screen to talk to Oprah. In just a few minutes, he was put through to the show.

"Hello, who do we have calling us today?" said Oprah, sweetly.

"Um, this is…um Solomon Moto." Said Duke, sniggering.

"Well, Solomon. Why are you calling us today?" said Oprah, and then mutters, "Like every day for the past fifteen years."

"I have a question for you, Miss Oprah." Said Duke, giving a thumbs up to the other guys. "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Um, yes it is actually. But why do you need to know?" said Oprah.

"No reason. You said it was running, right? Well, better go and catch it then!" Duke laughed like a maniac in the phone and then hung up. He turned around to see Serenity and Tea standing behind him with their hands on their hips.

"That wasn't funny Duke. People do call up to have her help them with their problems, you know." Said Tea.

"Yeah, I was helped through my last break up by her. And you go and make fun of it." Said Serenity, bursting into tears.

"Don't worry Serenity. Here, let's go upstairs and calm down okay." Said Tristan, taking her by the arm and directing her in the direction of the stairs.

"Uh, okay." Said Serenity, slightly confused to why they were heading in the direction of Kaiba's bedroom.

The two of them weren't seen again. Well, not until the next morning.

When those two left, Mokuba got the odd idea of who to prank call next. Though they had to abandon the lounge room, as Gozaburo was coming back and would not be happy with them invading his territory. So, they picked up the cordless phone and walked out of the lounge room. That's when Mokuba stated his idea.

"How about we prank call the Queen of England?" he said.

"Yeah, but there's one problem. Do we have her number?" said Marik, trying to ignore the strange girl/boy thing talking to him.

"Well, it can't be that hard to find. Just look it up in the phone book." Yami said, pointing out the obvious.

Several minutes later, they had the phone book and were looking through it to find the number.

"Queenstown Memorial, Queenie's Gift shop, ah here it is. The Queen. London England. And there's the number." Shouted Yugi, happily.

"Here, I'll call her. Said Bakura, snatching the phone book off Yugi.

"You sure you can do this, Bakura? Just let me do it instead. It would be much easier." Said Marik, trying to take the phone book away from Bakura.

"I'll do it!" shouted Joey, taking the phone book away from both of them. Dialling the number for the Queen, he waited patiently for an answer, while trying to shake off Bakura who was clinging onto his leg and desperately trying to get the phone off him. Then someone answered.

"Hello, you have reached the Queen's assistant. How may I help you?"

Joey thought for a minute before answering, in a husky voice, "Get me the Queen, I have something to discuss with her."

"May I ask why you need to speak with the Queen? She is a very busy woman." Replied the Queen's assistant.

"It's a matter to do with, her corgis. We all know that she loves her corgis. And would do anything if one of them was, say, kidnapped?" said Joey, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh dear. I'll pass you on to Her Majesty at once." Said the Queen's assistant, then he ran off to get the Queen.

After scoring a high five from Yami, Joey soon heard the voice of the Queen over the phone.

"This is Her Majesty, the Queen speaking. Who is this and what is this about one of my corgis being kidnapped?"

"Yes, I have one of your dear sweet little corgis, and I won't give it back until you pay over a ransom. A ransom of fifty million dollars." Said Joey and Duke broke out in hysterics in the background.

"What was that?" said the Queen, hearing Duke's strange sounding laughter over the phone.

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, are you going to pay this ransom or do we have to shave and die an innocent corgi? Hmmm, I think bright pink is quite its style…."

"Okay, stop! Please don't hurt my little fluffy wuffy kins. Where do I send the money?" said the Queen, worrying about her poor corgi, which actually was outside on the lawn, urinating on Prince Charles's shoes, and maybe Prince Charles as well.

"To the Kaiba mansion. And you've been pranked, Your Majesty!" Joey laughed like a lunatic and hung up on a rather annoyed Queen of England.

"Charles." She said, calling for Prince Charles, who'd come into the palace to change his pants and shoes.

"Yes mother dear?" he said, stopping in the doorway to the room in which the Queen and the phone resided.

"Get me all of my corgis, on leashes and get my men into action. We're going to pay a little visit to 'Kaiba mansion'."

**Some Random: Okay, maybe someone made the wrong move there by telling her where they were. But she didn't have to get that annoyed. Sorry if it is too long for all you peeps out there. Oh well, you know what to do. Review or I'll make the Queen come after you too, be afraid……be very afraid……. note: no corgis were harmed in the making of this chapter…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Random: Time for Chapter four! To all of you that reviewed my story, I love you people! Anyway, just to let some people know, I am not Mrs Psycho, I am Miss Psycho, so get it right! Sorry, if I sounded rude. And sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh or the Royal Family or for that matter the British Army, yes you heard me right. Oh and I don't own that quote from the Wedge...if anyone notices that little quote. Sorry if it's a disturbing at the beginning, I just thought, actually you don't need to know what I thought…. Let's get ready for Chapter Four!!!!!**

Sleepover from Hell

Chapter Four: The Queen invades…..

There was silence in the Kaiba mansion after the prank phone call to the Queen. Joey was rolling on the floor, in hysterics over his theatrics. Duke was laughing as well, and the others just looked at the two of them rolling on the floor, laughing like maniacs. The party atmosphere died down soon after the prank phone calls and soon enough it was time to organise the sleeping areas. Serenity's and Tristan's places weren't a problem, the two of them had taken up residence in Kaiba's bedroom, doing god knows what. Though a little while ago, there had been strange sounds coming from up there, but that had been dismissed as most thought that it hadn't come from upstairs at all, that it more like came from down in the basement. Kaiba had been snoring for quite a while now. Anyway, it was decided that Mokuba would sleep in his own bed; Joey would sleep by the door, Duke on a mattress beside him, Yami and Tea on separate mattresses on the other side, near the window, Yugi on the floor at the end of Mokuba's bed while Bakura and Marik were shoved off to sleep in the spare bedroom.

Bakura and Marik were about to enter the spare bedroom, when they heard voices coming from inside. The voices of Yami and Tea. Bakura was about to go and open the door when Marik stopped him.

"We don't know what they are doing in there. They could be doing anything." Said Marik, his eyebrows going up and down like TV interference, "Do you really want to walk in there and find out?"

"No." said Bakura, before he shouted at the door, "Tea, Yami! What are you doing in there? This is where Marik and I are sleeping tonight."

There was a strange noise, which sounded like Tea squealing in shock and the two came out, looking rather like they'd gone through a hurricane. Marik saw that Tea's top button was undone and was about to get a closer look when Bakura coughed loudly, bringing him back to his senses.

"We'll be going now." Said Tea, smiling weirdly and the two of them headed of for Mokuba's bedroom, the designated sleeping area at the sleepover.

At about three in the morning, Mokuba was awakened by the strangest sound. At first he thought that it was Yami's snoring, but realised that Yami's snoring was a lot deeper and a lot less mechanical sounding. Walking over to the window, standing on Yami's face in the process, he looked out to see a tank rolling up in front of the Kaiba mansion. Rubbing his eyes, convinced he was dreaming, he looked out the window again but the tank was still there. It stopped in front of the mansion, as if waiting for orders. There were the sounds of dogs barking, and straining to peer out the window more, he saw a bunch of corgis in the front yard, attached by their collars to leashes. And holding those leashes was no other than….the Queen of England!!!

'Joey, you've really done it this time.' He thought to himself, before he felt pain in his ankle.

Yami, having a very pleasant dream about hotdogs begging for him to eat them and in the process of eating one of them, woke up with the most horrible Mokuba related taste in his mouth and the sound of someone screaming in pain. Sitting up, he saw Mokuba hopping around clutching his ankle. Then he saw the teeth marks in Mokuba's ankle, and realised that they were his.

"Shouldn't have been standing on my face in the first place." Yami mumbled, vaguely recalling the feeling of someone's foot on his face.

"You didn't have to bite me!" shouted Mokuba, which woke everyone else up.

"Mokuba, some of us **were** trying to sleep!" shouted Duke. Then Mokuba remembered what he had seen outside.

"Guys, come over here and look out the window, you'll never believe what's out there!"

Half asleep, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Duke and Joey trudged over to the window.

"Dude, is that like, that Queen Chick we prank called yesterday?" mumbled Joey.

"We? More like you." Said Tea.

"Oh, right."

"What are we going to do?" complained Yugi, sounding remarkably like a girl scout.

"Well..." said Mokuba.

Five minutes later...

Well...we could send Joey out there with a surrender flag...it was his fault this happened in the first place..."

There was a loud bang and the mansion shook violently. Marik suddenly came running into Mokuba's room.

"Hey! What the hell is going on? Some lunatic is trying to destroy the mansion!"

"Before anyone says anything, I'd just like to say...it's all his fault!" shouted Duke, pointing in Joey's direction.

There was another loud bang and the mansion shook again. This time, Bakura came running in.

"Somebody's trying to destroy the mansion!"

"Well, duh. We already know that Bakura you idiot." Said Tea, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh. Well, I'd like to mention that whoever it is out there, they seem to mostly be hitting the lounge room wall, you know, the one with the TV near it..."

"Oh no! We have to stop the Queen from blowing up the wall!" shouted Mokuba, then promptly began running around in circles in a state of panic.

"Why?" said Joey, cluelessly.

"Cause if that wall goes, the TV goes with it and we all know who is in the lounge room at the moment."

There was a moment of silence before all of them shouted at once.

"GOZABURO!"

Speaking of Gozaburo, he was happily sitting on the couch, surrounded by beer cans and empty chip packets, watching Oprah. He hadn't noticed the wall near the TV shaking from the impact of tank shells hitting the wall on the opposite side, he was too busy laughing at another help letter that was being read at that moment. "Now this letter is from otoM nomoloS. We can only guess who that may be...Solomon Moto will you please cease sending you're rubbish letters to this show, you crummy old fart...I do beg your pardon..." Gozaburo was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. "Hah, Solomon Moto is a crummy old fart...Ha ha..." His hysterical laughter was stopped by seeing Mokuba running towards him out of the corner of his eye. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"Gozaburo...nooooo..."

"What?...Mokuba...?" Those words had just come out of Gozaburo's mouth when there was a loud bang and the lounge room wall collapsed, taking the TV with it.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!...MY TV!!!!!!..."

Looking through the hole that once was a wall, he saw the Queen of England. "Why you little..." Mokuba watched as Gozaburo turned green and grow bigger, then jump out the window. "Oh my god! It's the Incredible Fat Man!!!!!!!!!"

The Queen just happened to see this great big fat green man shaped thing jump out from the hole in the wall, screaming Xena war cries before it hit her. "If I had a hammer..."

"Ah, don't you just love a happy ending..." said Yugi, coming up behind Mokuba and putting an arm around his shoulder.

**Some Random: Well, I hope you peeps enjoyed this fan fic as much as I enjoyed writing it...Please review and to all of you out there...I thankyou again for taking the time to review my story. Some Random out. **


End file.
